Dulce Inocencia
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred no sabe que darle a Arthur para demostrar su cariño, en una cita lo averiguará fácilmente. 2pUS/2sUK. Fic de regalo para "eclipse total"


Disclaimer: personajes de sus dueños, historia mía.

Fic de regalo para eclipse total

* * *

Oh dulce pero dulce amor. Se le puede encontrar en el lugar menos esperado, claro, no siempre del mismo modo.

Es como la inocencia, a como puede ser tan bello y tierno, puede ser doloroso y…horrible, sin embargo también llega a ser grotesco...y dulce.

Es el caso de Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland.

Ambos son jóvenes, unos 18 años, casi 19 a pesar de verse como adolescentes, no obstante son "no normales", les diré por qué, es que Alfred es un pandillero que le encanta hacer desastres y Arthur literalmente está loco, pero son una pareja muy feliz.

Y como todo, nada es color de rosas, el norteamericano de cabello negro no logra soportar las risas involuntarias y la enorme sonrisa que mantiene el británico en su rostro todo el tiempo. Es que parece el gato de Cheshire con sólo verlo, y hasta los ojos le hacen juego teniendo ese extraño celeste con brillo malva; a diferencia de los rubís del menor.

En fin. Alfred por primera vez en su vida quiso darle algo lindo a Arthur, pero no sabía qué, o más bien cómo. Luego se le ocurriría algo, de todas formas estaban en una cita romántica en el cementerio.

La luz de la dama de la noche estaba completa, su escolta acomodada y la oscuridad nocturna le embellecía. Hermoso. Ambos caminaban tranquilos respirando el aire fresco del lugar, silencio relajante y la compañía uno del otro les era perfecto. Arthur visualizó una lápida nueva y resultaba ser una estatua de arcángel, lo que le pareció hermoso

-ah! mira Alfie~ -señaló cual niño pequeño acercándose a esta con emoción-

-qué? –preguntó desinteresado-

-la estatua –lo miró por un segundo con ilusión y regresó hacia la roca tallada-

-te gusta un pedazo de piedra? –levantó una ceja-

-jajajaja~ su mirada…es tan vacía –sonrió enormemente-

-qué gustos más raros los tuyos, ojos sin vida?

-claro! Pero…me gustan más las manos…ya sé! Los huesos de las manos?

-por qué? son inútiles –se acercó a él y le miró dudoso-

-es que sin los huesos de las manos –se miró las propias- no haríamos nada

-sin ojos no vemos Arthur

-pero podemos jugar y usar cuchillos! Y tocar todo! –le dijo sonriendo-

-eres raro

-nop –le respondió con un tono infantil-

-psicópata? –le siguió el juego-

-no

-loco?

-todos lo estamos

-desesperante?

-tampoco

-libre?

-síp

-te equivocaste en todo –le respondió serio-

-eh? –le miró algo incrédulo-

-eres el más raro psicópata que hay, estás completamente loco y para mí sumamente desesperante y por último no eres libre

-por qué no soy libre? –ignoró el resto-

-…

No le respondió, en cambio le besó en la boca, tomándolo de la cadera para tener mejor contacto, Arthur le correspondió riendo un poco al principio pero amaba esa boca que buscaba siempre dominarlo y le fascinaba darle una pequeña guerra en sus bocas.

Cuando se separaron decidieron irse del lugar, llegaron a la casa que compartían entre besos y caricias, algo bruscas por parte del menor pero el británico las recibía todas y cada una con gusto. Besos apasionados, ropa destruida como sendero y luego gemidos y alaridos inundando la habitación provocando rechineos en la cama de madera. Una noche espléndida.

Alfred al día siguiente salió solo, tenía que hacer unos mandados, Arthur preparó la cena de esa noche –como muchas veces- porque por primera vez su novio se lo pidió –tosco y de mal genio como siempre- pero lo hizo y que quería que fuera excelente por lo que se esforzó más que de costumbre.

Llegada la noche ambos comieron la maravillosa comida del mayor

-Alfie~ te gustó lo que preparé para ti? –preguntó muy curioso-

-sí –le respondió seco-

-que gusto! –se alegró- jaja pero por qué quisiste que hiciera eso?

-ayer te dije que no eras libre, cierto?

-hm…sí, por?

-me adelanté, en realidad, quiero que no seas libre nunca más, pero debes decidir tú

-a qué te refieres Alfie? –no entendió, demasiada inocencia-

-maldita sea, te pregunto que: si quieres o no estar conmigo?

-estoy contigo ahora~ -sonrió, al contrario le dieron ganas de golpearlo-

-Arthur! –se levantó de la mesa y se paró frente a él- toma!

Le tiró una parte de un…esqueleto, a decir verdad, era una mano pero sin piel, sólo hueso

-qué hermoso! –sonrió el rubio emocionado- hasta está cerrada como un puño

Los huesos perfectamente encajados y acomodados para que pareciera que la extremidad blanca pareciera que sostuviera algo, elegante y lúgubre, reciente por lo que aún tenía peso por lo que el interior aún contenía residuos de tejido humano

-cállate y ábrela –le ordenó hastiado-

-sí~ un regalo de Alf…! –se detuvo en seco al ver un anillo de oro blanco, liso y de medidas "perfectas"- un…anillo

-es para ti –le dijo desviando la mirada con el seño fruncido y un sonrojo apenas notable- quiero que te cases conmigo

-Alfred…-dijo tranquilo tomando la argollita de metal y examinándola-

-no la robé, para que estés contento –no le miraba aún-

-Al…mírame –pidió algo serio-

Este se giró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar el anillo en el dedo anular de su novio

-acepto~ -tarareó muy feliz mostrando su blanca sonrisa- no seré libre porque te pertenezco, verdad?

Alfred se dejó ver sonreír

-tu dulce inocencia es tan peculiar…-le miró serio y se acercó a su rostro- pero también por eso te amo Arthur

Un beso fue el sello que cerró el trato. Ahora eran prisioneros de su amor, al parecer la inocencia esta vez fue algo inesperada… pero dulce.

* * *

Bien~ espero les haya gustado, en especial a eclipse total, a esta linda personita se lo dedico con mucho esfuerzo y cariño x3 , no sabía si le gustaba el lemon por lo que sólo insinuaciones le puse, pero si quiere le hago uno con mucho gusto. Aún así espero este le guste

Casi no lo termino pero lo logré muajajaja~ gracias por leer

Merezco algo de su parte? xD


End file.
